


Hollow Mind

by OtakuTitan1412



Series: Hollow Mind Saga [1]
Category: The Hollow (Cartoon), The Hollow (Netflix)
Genre: Amnesia, And Romance, Multi, Non-Canonical Relationships, also, but it made me happy, i did not think this through, i only wrote this because I'm sad I finished the show, it's not actually that good, language warning, such as sibblings, weirdie swears a lot, which is mentioned but not fleshed out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuTitan1412/pseuds/OtakuTitan1412
Summary: They had won the game. They had escaped the Hollow. So why couldn’t he remember?





	Hollow Mind

They had won the game. They had escaped the Hollow. So why couldn’t he remember? It had been a few hours since their victory, and from the scraps of common knowledge Adam possessed he knew that he should have had significant memory recovery by now. 

“Adam? You doing okay, buddy?” Weirdie leaned forward dramatically, as he was so prone to do. 

“Yeah... sure,” Adam responded evasively, leaning away from the man whose caucasian, no-longer-blue skin set him ill at ease. Although he had never truly trusted the alien-esque man, the shift to three dimensions left him feeling off balance, and the loss of even that small bit of familiarity made him cringe. Or maybe that was just the man in general. He was a bit... grating. 

“Then we need to talk.” Adam looked up at Weirdie. 

“What about?” 

“Those glitches weren’t supposed to happen.”

“So it really wasn’t part of the game?” Adam lifted one hand -  _ bulky, foreign, Not Mine _ \- and rubbed the back of his head. His hair was soft, and silky to the touch. 

“Of course not, you idiot. You’ve played enough to know that no maps have glitch elements like that!” 

“Bu-!” Weirdie pressed a finger to his lips, smashing them around. 

“ _ Yes _ , I  _ know _ the map was specially made for the tournament, but  _ this wasn’t supposed to happen _ .” 

“Then why did it happen?” 

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out! This event is huge! If someone snuck a virus in and people got wind of it, people could get hurt.  _ I _ could get  _ demoted _ ! And I created the damn thing!” 

“People could get... hurt?” 

“Of course, numbskull! This technology copies your memories,  _ removes them _ , and creates a stressful situation. It messes with people's heads. If something goes wrong, your head can  _ stay _ messed with. Do you know how hard it is to convert brainwaves to ones and zeros?” 

“... Hard?” 

“No! The hard part is taking those ones and zeros, deciphering what they mean, programming the world around you, putting everything through a graphic filter, and controlling that world to a degree that people feel safe enough playing Hunger Games-ian tournaments in the things!” 

“So you don’t support your own product?” 

“Of course I support it, it’s  _ my _ product. I don’t support the asshats trying to infect my product with mind-altering viruses.” Weirdie put his head in his hands. “What’re we gonna do?” 

“I don’t... see how this is my problem.” 

“Look, little bro, you may win the tournaments, but we can’t live on prize-money alone. Without my job, we wouldn’t be financially-” 

“Wait, little bro? We’re brothers??” 

“... Adam?” 

“We’re related???” 

“Oh no.” Weirdie grabbed Adam by the shoulders, let go to take off his sunglasses, and then latched back on to the teen. “Adam, do you remember who I am?” 

“Um... Weirdie?” Adam cringed, looking away from the man. 

“Shhhhhit. Ohhhh shit. Shit shit SHIT!” Weirdie let go and began pacing. “Your memories haven’t come back, or aren’t comelete yet. Right?” 

“That about sums it up,” Adam raised his hands in surrender, backing away from his self-proclaimed brother. 

“I told you this would happen someday! You and your stupid ego,  _ obsessed _ with winning! You made enemies, Adam. You made enemies and I sat there and let it happen.” 

“Weirdie?” 

“Shit. What about your teammates? Those asshats mean the world to you. You’ve been working together since the game released. You’re in a relationship for Chrissakes!” 

“With Mira?!” Adam yelped. 

“No, with both.” 

“... Oh.” 

“... Yeah.” 

“... I’m actually okay with this...” 

“I’m so happy for you,” Weirdie said flatly. “C’mon, we need to go back to the tournament room and see if your backup is still saved.” 

Weirdie led Adam through a maze of hallways and through a back entrance into the auditorium where the game had been shown live. Fluorescent lights lit the room, illuminating carts of folding chairs stacked in the back, an empty balcony, and a stage with six VR recliners. There was a GM console front and center, from which Weirdie had entered the game and delivered hints and portals to the players. It was utterly smashed. 

“Shit,” Adam swore. 

“Watch your language! Fukin’ idiot.” 


End file.
